


【白不二】白石的烦恼

by anbuyi



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Gay Sex, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:40:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29394204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anbuyi/pseuds/anbuyi
Summary: 此文为白不二情人节12h贺文，HE，CP为白石藏之介x不二周助，其余均为友情向。
Relationships: Fuji Shuusuke/Shiraishi Kuranosuke, 白不二 - Relationship, 藏不二 - Relationship





	【白不二】白石的烦恼

**Author's Note:**

> 此文为白不二情人节12h贺文，HE，CP为白石藏之介x不二周助，其余均为友情向。

Part.1  
  
“这么说白石是觉得不二喜欢手冢君吗？”  
  
“啊……”丁子茶色短发的少年跨坐在椅子上，下颚搁着椅背，左手有一下没一下地轻戳着桌上小仙人球的毛绒绒的短刺。  
  
一旁的幸村轻挑眉头，随后淡定地喝了一口花茶，“白石为什么会这么认为呢？”  
  
“幸村君，这很明显吧？”白石回想到手冢和不二站在一起的画面，不由得捂脸，总感觉别人都插不进去呢，还有什么青学双璧……这个称号真的好讨厌啊……  
  
“那个感觉就像是幸村君和真田君站在一起。”白石又补充了这样一句。  
  
幸村微眯起眼，将手上的茶杯放到桌上，笑得比以往还要温和友善，可目光却带着凌厉，“白石君已经被刺激得神志不清了吗？竟然越说越离谱了。”  
  
“啊！我不是，不是这个意思！”白石迅速地察觉到危险，忙摆了摆手，改口解释道，“只是说你们关系很好啦。”  
  
幸村披着外套，双手抱胸，“真田是立海大的副部长，站在我身后很正常。不过倘若有一天真田能够打败我，那么他会毫不犹豫，甚至是直接取而代之——我们的关系不单单是朋友、队友，还是对手哦。”  
  
白石一怔，而后想了想，又说：“可是我感觉手冢君和不二不是这样的，不二有超凡的天赋，如果从一开始认真起来，那他就是NO.1了吧？”他感觉自己的心又碎了，更加无精打采，丁子茶色的头发有点蔫巴，就像是被浇多水的乌头草。  
  
“所以不二一定很在意手冢君吧……心甘情愿地追随他，说不定还会将他作为道标什么的……”白石越说越觉得自己看到了真相，恨不得眼泪都要掉下来。  
  
幸村盯着白石湿润的眼眶，不禁感慨：不愧是感情充沛的男人啊，唔……不过也不奇怪，毕竟白石一想到独角仙活不过冬天就会直接哭呢。  
  
见幸村一脸看好戏的表情，白石不满地斥责，“幸村君都不安慰我一下的吗？”  
  
“可是球场的事情怎么能带到生活中？”幸村叹了口气，暗忖圣经也只在网球上‘杀伐果决’了，感情认知却意外的单纯，“不二有着超凡的天赋，却喜欢逼迫对手到达极限以追求刺激。倘若真如你所说，那么没有手冢这样的人牵引与领导，他很容易无所谓于青学的胜利。”  
  
幸村想了想，认为先前的话有点歧义，并且以白石现在的智商也难以理解，于是继续解释道：“不二并非没有胜负心——他的道路太顺了，仅仅是华丽的技术就让他少有敌手，由此难以产生失败的危机感。即便不太有责任感与必胜的决心也无关紧要，因为在享受乐趣的同时，他就能获得胜利。但坏处就是难以维持热情，毕竟天才非常容易觉得无聊。”  
  
不二可是一个意外的、相当慢热的人呢。换而言之，说是冷感、无欲无求也不为过。  
  
他虽不执着，但讨厌输。因为天才的骄傲不允许他在擅长的领域输掉，所以全国大赛上，他会宣言：永远不会输给同一个对手两次。不二的态度和他们这群人不一样，反而与同为运动天才的亚久津仁不谋而合——于他，网球从来都只是一项纯粹且有趣的运动，而非生命、责任，亦或是荣耀。  
  
“天才擅长的东西实在太多了，甚至能轻而易举地比付出努力的常人做得更好，所以反倒不执着于网球了……这或许是天赋型选手的通病吧。”  
  
言及此处，幸村顿了一下，不在意地笑笑，“然而那时候的不二尚未遇到能打败他的强大对手，也没有见到更广阔的世界，在耗尽热情后就容易陷入瓶颈，这对青学而言是损失，对手冢来说……也未免太过可惜，此时道标的作用就凸显出来了。”  
  
“你的意思是不二站在手冢君的身后，并非是因为打不过或者是……喜欢他，而是作为道标的那一方通过网球和责任使不二难以放弃网球，并激励他前进，能够一同去全国大赛，甚至更广阔的世界？”白石听完了幸村的解释，有些迟疑，“真的是这样吗……”  
  
“当然不是啦！”可恶，好心说了半天，结果却在质疑他！立海大部长毫无死角，不容置疑！  
  
“啊啊啊啊！”白石欲哭无泪地喊着。  
  
幸村无语地看着白石叫唤，“强者间怎么会有一方始终追随另一方的爱情？！难道不该是并肩而行吗？即便未来追求的理想不一样，也可以相互扶持、共同登上顶峰以供千万人敬仰。”  
  
“不二有着天才的矜持和骄傲，怎么会忍受如此不平等的爱情？”  
  
“诶诶诶？”  
  
“……”  
  
果然恋爱会使人降低智商吗？幸村摩挲着下巴，如此思考。  
  
  
Part.2  
  
“不过我比较好奇的是——”  
  
幸村的右手指节支着面颊，手肘撑在桌上。他拖长尾音，话锋一转，意味深长地看着白石，“当初全国大赛白石君的表现……啧那场景真让人惊讶呢。”  
  
话语未尽，白石就敏锐地察觉到一丝不怀好意。求生欲使其迅速打断了幸村的问话，随后他一脸戒备道：“比赛很精彩啦，不二的球技超级华丽漂亮！”  
  
“哇哦！现在不说‘你的球风很酷，但华而不实’了吗？白石君真是个善变的男人呢。”幸村立刻微笑着接话。  
  
“啊啊啊！幸村君为什么要提起这句……”  
  
幸村瞥了眼郁闷的白石，心情颇为愉悦，“白石君以前的比赛我也有看，感觉就像换了个人似的，而且和平日里的样子也是大相径庭，变得非常恐怖……那个形容词让我想想——”  
  
幸村竖起一根手指轻轻摇了摇，评价道：“意外的鬼畜和抖S呢，所以球场上的你到底在脑补些什么？”  
  
“被幸村君评价为鬼畜、抖S什么的……果然让人高兴不起来呢。”白石挠了挠头回忆着，回避道：“我也不太记得那一场的心路历程了。”  
  
“白石君这么不坦诚吗？”幸村对其语焉不详的回答不满意，步步紧逼道：“平日喊不二君，但和我一起时却叫不二……另外，不二还不知道201宿舍里有个绷带痴汉对他图谋不轨吧！我可是不止一次看见你起早偷看不二哦。”  
  
白石吓得脱口而出：“你怎么知道？！”  
  
“……”  
  
幸村凉凉地瞥了他一眼，表示懒得回答如此愚蠢的问题。  
  
白石知道今天是逃不过了，捂脸叹了口气说：“其实最开始是相互轻视啦，不二对四天宝寺的部长毫无防备，大概认为我做不了他的对手吧；至于我的话，第一印象就是哇长得真好看啊，漂亮又温柔，就是身材太瘦小了，完全不像是运动员的体格呢……即便千岁事先提醒过我，比起手冢国光，不二才是更可怕的人。”  
  
“不过，后来却很失望——花哨、多余的动作很多，仅仅是这种水平吗？是在轻视我，还是说面前的天才如此平庸又名不副实？不二躺在地上喘息，他的学弟却叫他认真点打……”白石陷入回忆，默然片刻，又道：“接下来的比赛很精彩，那是属于天才的绝地反击，进化速度实在震撼到我了。假如他的体力再好点，输的人可能就是我了。”  
  
越前的鼓励只是一个刺激，归根究底，还是天才的不服输吧。  
  
白石始终难以忘却赛场上不二的那双冰蓝色眼睛，带着冷冽的寒意，像是晶体坠落摔碎后留下的锐利切面，泛着细碎、灼热的焰火与光彩。被迫剥下温柔随和的外衣，展现满身的尖刺，毫无保留地现出真实的一切……  
  
他凝视着对方纤细的身影，丁子茶色的短发与运动衫被细密的汗水濡湿。  
  
经过蜕变的天才实在耀眼，反击与守卫堪称神乎其技，连带着自己都热血澎湃了起来。白石有些自嘲地想，大概自己是唯一一个与携着极强攻击性的不二君过招的人吧。同时，他也不得不承认——后半场赛时的不二漂亮到让人挪不开眼，浓厚的战意与不甘，绚丽的技巧与身法。  
  
沉默良久，白石无奈地笑了笑，“天才型的人真难应付啊。”  
  
幸村话锋一转，眼底闪过一丝狡黠，“我本以为对白石来说只要赢下比赛就好了呢，居然也会在意对手实力是否符合预期，甚至出言不逊吗？赛场上一口一个平庸、华而不实的，真过分呢。”  
  
白石见幸村再次提及不堪往事，无力道：“……我也不记得当初怎么想的，大概是想表现得更厉害点吧，让他看清与之相对的白石藏之介。”  
  
幸村不置可否，“那事后白石君有去搭讪吗？”  
  
“呃……”白石挠了挠头，“我对不二说，你们部长是个很了不起的人呢。”  
  
“？”  
  
“喂喂喂，幸村君那是什么表情？那时候顶多有点好感，还不至于一下子喜欢上啊。”  
  
幸村呵呵一笑，不屑地表示你和不二认识到现在也没多久。  
  
“不二回答说，是的呢。”白石神色有些黯然，“现在回想起来大概是被讨厌了吧。”  
  
幸村和善地点了点头表示同意，并一针见血道：“如果是平时的不二可能还会客套一下，但你之前说了那么过分的话，他总归有些小脾气吧。”  
  
他犹嫌不够，不等白石回应，笑眯眯地补刀，“白石君，你活该哦！”  
  
闻言，白石痛苦捂脸，哀叹自己不顺的单恋之路。  
  
“不过——”

白石的心情被对方突如其来的严肃语气所扰乱，他下意识地抬起头，顺着打开窗户的幸村的视线向外看去。  
  
下雨了？  
  
  
Part.3  
  
啊咧……雨竟然下得更大了，不二边想边合上了书。  
  
他望向窗外，一只手撑着面颊，冰蓝色的眼睛凝视不远处的树木枝叶，出神得连惯有的笑容都浅了些。他似乎能隐约听到窗外呼啸的风声，看到树叶上泛着水润的流光。  
  
不二不太喜欢夏日的雨天，如果可以，他会选择待在室内看书或者听CD，因为只要一出门，骤雨带来的潮湿与粘腻便会缠绕着他，这格外不舒服。  
  
他扫了眼墙壁上的挂钟——时间有点晚了，随后转头望向窗外暗淡的天空，雨也没有变小的趋势。  
  
可很不巧，他的伞就在前两天被借出去了。  
  
那么问题来了，在两手空空的情况下，他该如何回到寝室？是要将外套顶在头上，然后冲回去么……不管怎么样都会淋湿吧，倒不如直接走回去，还能显得从容一些，不二漫不经心地如此思考着。  
  
他磨蹭了一会儿，还完书就直接走出了图书馆。  
  
大雨滂沱，地上是飞溅起的水花。不二叹了口气，两手插进裤袋，准备直接回去了。  
  
“不二君！”  
  
亚麻发色的少年微睁开眼向前望去，是白石的声音。  
  
“好险，差一点就错过了。”白石先是喘了口气，话语中带着庆幸，可转念一想自己先前和幸村交谈的原因差点误了事，有些懊恼道，“抱歉，下午和幸村君聊得太入神，都没有及时察觉到下雨了，否则就可以早点来接不二君了。”  
  
不二垂眼凝视着对方已经湿透了的裤脚，下意识想问为什么要对他说抱歉呢。可他抿了抿唇，缄默片刻，终究还是化为一句叹息：“白石君果然很细心啊。”  
  
白石忍不住抬手揉乱了少年的发丝，真诚地说：“我记得不二君中午走之前连包都没有拿，肯定没带伞……不二君好像很不喜欢给别人添麻烦，但身为舍友的我也不能坐视不理哦。”  
  
不二任由对方的手在头上作乱，隐隐约约觉得现在的触感似乎比往常还要敏锐一些。白色绷带裹住了少年宽厚的掌心，带着雨天的潮湿气，但却意外地不讨厌。  
  
雨伞虽然不小，但容纳两个男孩子仍是有些勉强了，白石便举着伞不动声色地往不二那侧偏了偏。雨水击打肩膀的冰凉感陡然消失，不二微侧过头看去，身边少年右肩的衣服却以肉眼可见的速度被迅速打湿。  
  
“我来吧。”不二伸手就要接过伞柄，总归是他自己的疏忽，现在却让别人淋着雨，心里难免开始愧疚起来。  
  
“不二君，没关系的。”白石将伞稍抬高了一些，拒绝了他的提议，爽朗一笑，“身为大哥还是要多多关照年纪小的一方，而且我举着会更轻松一些哦。”  
  
不二当然知道对方是在说自己的身高，若放在平时大概率会捶他一顿，但现在更多的是无奈。他叹了口气，只好再往白石那边靠了靠。  
  
两个人回到201都被淋成了落汤鸡，但不二的情况要比白石好一些。幸村见状立刻拿了两条干毛巾，随后去泡热茶了。不二一边擦着湿衣服一边催促白石快去洗澡，以免感冒；但白石建议他们一起去，因为时间拖久了后洗的一方更容易生病。  
  
“我拒绝！”不二义正言辞道。  
  
白石认真道：“只是一起洗而已，刚来的时候我们不也一起泡过澡吗？再僵持下去，都容易感冒哦。”  
  
不二见白石一脸正气且毫不让步，不禁有些心累，暗想再这么下去不仅显得自己有意疏远，也容易让两个人一起感冒，得不偿失。  
  
白石默默在心里比了个耶，暗忖果然不二在麻烦了别人之后就格外好说话——嗯~Extasy！  
  
其实在进入浴室后不二就格外不自在，他从来都不迟钝，相反比常人更加敏锐。

不二曾不止一次感受到白石在早起晨练前凝视他的目光，第一次他猜想是对方突发奇要叫自己起床，然而等了很久白石也没有说话，甚至觉得他的视线都要实质化了……于是不二立刻怀疑对方是否准备整蛊自己，但很快否认了此想法，他相信白石不会做那样的事。最后，就在不二欲要睁眼询问，他才离开寝室，还贴心地把昨晚忘记拉上的床帘拉好。

再比如以往外出去看星星，白石的视线大部分时候会放在自己身上；平时对自身过于刺激的饮食加以管束，啊……还会记得顺手照顾一下小仙。如果这些事情的对象不是他一个人，那么不二或许还可以说服自己只是普通的舍友情……

“啊咧，不二君离我这么远嘛？真伤心啊。”白石注意到不二离自己格外远，挠了挠头。  
  
“没有哦白石君，这边离门口比较近而已，”不二将毛巾盖在湿漉漉的头发上，觉得实在是难办，“不过，我已经洗好了。”  
  
真是拙劣的借口啊，不二……  
  
白石望着少年的背影叹了口气，也没了泡澡的心思，“被讨厌了吗？”总感觉不二的疏远很刻意呢……明明自己的好人缘几乎是无往不利，但是却无法打动不二君么。  
  
其实，白石藏之介有时的直球攻击让不二难以招架，他的心情言语甚至坦率到让人一目了然。既然已经听见了，就不能坐视不理了，少年转身道：“没有哦，相反白石君对我非常关注和照顾了，是很好的人呢。”  
  
大抵是觉得抱歉，不二睁开的蓝眼睛较之以往少了点锐利，可语气却十足的冷淡，“白石君对花草很有研究，那么应该知道——再厉害的人也无法让植物在折胶堕指的环境中生长、开花，因为它们的根茎已经冻到坏透了。”  
  
  
Part.4  
  
“啊咧，被疏远了哦。”  
  
幸村凝视着去和别桌共餐的不二，若有所思道：“昨晚发生了什么？有点好奇呢。”  
  
白石放下勺子，同样转头望向亚麻发色的少年，冷静自持得仿佛从未发生过什么，“再厉害的人也无法让植物在折胶堕指的环境中生长、开花，因为它们的根茎已经冻到坏透了。”  
  
幸村有些意外，随后很快反应过来，笑着说：“像是不二的风格，没有直接表白的话，也只能用这种暗示作为婉拒。不过，白石君是不会放弃的吧。”  
  
“啊……”白石几乎是一夜未眠，但此刻格外清醒，“不二没有真正拒绝我。”  
  
“真是自信。”幸村不置可否。  
  
“现在慌乱的不是我，而是不二呢。”  
  
不二向来冷感慢热，惯于隐藏、压抑自己的真实情感，待人接物更是游刃有余。面对不计其数的喜欢与追求，他能根据不同性格的人做出最恰当的拒绝；即使是一部分朋友，如果可以，他也能做到不着痕迹地疏远。  
  
一视同仁的态度，往往才是最巧妙的疏离。  
  
“不二眼里的是游移而非决绝，是动摇而非抗拒。”白石收拾好餐盘，起身就要离开，“我是不会放弃的。”  
  
这么快就冷静下来，揣摩别人的心意了么？  
  
“相反胜券在握——”幸村靠着椅背，意味深长地接话：“白石君真让人出乎意料，意外的狡猾呢。”  
  
另一边的不二终于放松了下来，一直被盯着总感觉毛骨悚然。  
  
红发大猫猫有些担忧地问：“Fujiko最近都有点心不在焉，发生什么事了nya？”  
  
连英二都注意到了么……差点忘了，英二对自己情绪变化的察觉比任何人都敏锐准确。  
  
“不，没什么。”不二笑着安抚。  
  
“诶，”菊丸有点自闭，“总是这样呢，fujiko什么事都喜欢藏在心里。”当初面对不二裕太转学是这样，全国大赛对上白石的开局失利，还有未完的比赛和远去德国的部长。  
  
他的fujiko从来都是这样，抵触热烈的感情，抗拒向朋友倾吐悲伤与脆弱，只习惯自我消化，最后表现得风轻云淡——温柔、冷淡又捉摸不透，但恰恰如此，才让人难以放心。  
  
“Fujiko既然已经这么说，我就不多问了，”菊丸压下情绪，佯装开朗一笑，“但如果有需要，欢迎fujiko随时来找我倾诉nya！”  
  
“谢谢英二。”很抱歉，让人担心了，但英二对我的注视与在意，我一直都知道哦。  
  
  
Part.5  
  
“水浇多了哦，不二。”  
  
不二猛然清醒，看着快被水淹的仙人掌欲哭无泪，手忙脚乱地处理。  
  
一边的幸村双臂环胸，意味深长道：“不二有心事吗？最近都心不在焉呢。”  
  
不二收拾好后轻轻呼了口气，他不想应付对方弯弯绕绕的提问与试探，开门见山道：“幸村君应该很清楚了吧，毕竟这些天看了这么久戏呢。”  
  
“是的，”幸村回忆着前两天自己与白石的谈话，大方承认，“白石君还向我大吐苦水。”不仅如此，包括白石喜欢不二这件事，幸村也很早就察觉到了，甚至比当事人还要早。  
  
白石藏之介的暗恋就像一场蹩脚的魔术，处处都漏出马脚。  
  
幸村本来还不确定不二的态度，就索性暗中观察，因为贸然挑明只会徒增尴尬。但他的直觉告诉自己——不二不是没有好感，否则就凭白石平日里做的痴汉行为一定会喜提一顿毒打。他满怀兴趣地围观这场青春期的暗恋能否破茧成蝶，无聊时顺手帮白石一把，直到看到不二失去淡定的反应，幸村知道白石那个傻小子要如愿了。  
  
啧……好吧，白石有时候不蠢，相反却意外的清醒。  
  
明明先动心的人是白石藏之介，但陷入挣扎与动摇的居然是不二周助。  
  
这两个人在球场上就是球风相克，是注定的对手，到了生活中他们也难以招架对方。白石虽然苦手于不二跳脱的思维与捉摸不透的态度，但自身具备超高的双商与绝佳的耐心，他的坦率直球也成为了应对不二弯弯绕绕的心思的绝佳利器。  
  
“明明有感觉，为什么要逃避呢？”  
  
不二缄默许久，久到幸村快要放弃等待他的回答，才缓缓开口：“幸村，我确实对他有好感，我承认自己的心动，但是这些都太浅薄了，不足以支撑一段爱恋。我如果现在接受白石的心意，既对他不公平，也容易造成伤害，我——”  
  
“可感情总有人先喜欢、有人后喜欢，有一个由浅及深的过程，并不存在什么公不公平的说法哦，不二君。”  
  
不二的话被突然打断，他吓得闻声望去，不禁睁大双眼，只见白石站在门口。  
  
幸村则一副毫不意外的表情，耸了耸肩，识趣地离开寝室。  
  
“如今在史密森尼博物院的希望之钻美丽又危险，曾使无数收藏者相继陷入诅咒而受难，甚至最后丧命，但依然有人前赴后继，我想这大概就是美对人的吸引力吧……就好像不二君最开始给我的感觉一样。”

白石走上前去，凝视着少年的蓝眼睛，“我有时候会自我开解，想着被拒绝了也没关系，但我绝不会轻易放弃；同时，此刻的不二君并非完全对我没有好感，所以那株要在坚冰中开放的花从一开始就不存在。”

“不二君既然已经有点心动了，那么就不要拒绝我好吗？”  
  
丁子茶色的短发少年抬手轻轻抱住对方，认真道：“我是真的很喜欢你，也会努力让你更加喜欢我——”  
  
“所以，请不要后退，让我走到你的身边。”

闻言，不二瞳孔轻颤，怔怔地望着白石。

不二周助并非初次直面同龄人的告白，可他素来审慎又冷淡，对待感情的态度更是矜持而挑剔，绝不会将就委屈了自己。但就在此刻，他深切地感受到少年的心情是何等真诚直白，情感炽热又纯粹，可谓毫无保留，叫人难以拒绝。

良久，不二的身体终于放松了下来。他不禁莞尔一笑，多少有些无奈，最后抬手回抱面前的少年。

“白石君真的很狡猾呢。”

END


End file.
